Chessmaster's Topic
Chessmaster's Topic is the talent of interrogation and made its aggression into the field-making. These are the conversation below between Jayvess and Kuan talking about the wiki. Or also we can discuss about the images of their skills of some pieces to let the viewers fully understand. 'Conversation' There are three parts and still counting. 'Part 1' Kuan: Hey! Jayvees, how do you create the wiki? Jayvees: Kuan Kuan this wiki is about the chess. Kuan: Chess, what do you mean by that? Jayvees: Ummm... Chess is the significant, brilliant, and playable Kuan: Yes, but not's the meaning about Jayvees: Okay! Kuan (inhale down) this game called "chess magic" Kuan: Chess Magic? Jayvees: Chess means board game and Magic means power of pieces. Kuan: I see, then? Jayvees: (thinking) The six officials like rooks, horses, and bishops has pieces in their foot. Kuan: What do you mean? Jayvees: What do I mean? (smile) The pieces has paper cardboard for you. Draw the symbols in the center and place it to the board, and place your chess pieces to the power so that's how it works. Kuan: Ah! Wait I have another question. If you say chess magic how to activate their magic!? Jayvees: I don't know and you will find out more 'Part 2' Kuan: Okay!...now we are back to the talkshow and the only discussion of the day is about the spotlight of.... aha! Bilaotipledio arc. We are talking to Jayvees about the spotlight for the Season 1 it is full but I described it is too verify. Kuan, Jayvees do you know all about first impression pieces? what if you are lost this game? and who is this first person. Jayvees:..... The first impression pieces has immolations, paralysis, oceanic, ace, wing and other categories that you are focusing on winning strategy with one hit and try to think that there are thirty pieces every pack. For your second question there is the very good answer you should be listen... If you lost the episode, you may now restart the game however the experience and kills are increasing plus it also level-up so train hard and defeat your enemies. wait another one the first person will now revealed when Adjaua is now witnessing the real truth about that first person is a traitor. Kuan: Thank you, according to his appearance i think he is baseball player wears knit-cap, white suit and he wield his baseball bat right? Jayvees: Yeah! you right his face is lighter than me... no his appearance is lighter Kuan: When you added Gustin and Tisoy are you happy to do that Jayvees: Besides Tisoy his parents joins too Carlos and Ellen also added the game but they are not making legends. Steve: Hello! there also 3v3 but this is too so you need teamwork in the game. Kuan: If you add multiplayer is there chat in 3v3 mode right Steve: Yes, Kuan that is important the teamwork will tighten I guess you don't need to be yourself there's change move. The white team does 1, 2, and 3 and for black is 4, 5 and 6. Jayvees: White Team is the first move so you need to use 1 first. second move is 2 and for third move is 3. For the black is 4 first, then 5, and last is 6 but still currently counting right. Steve: How about Jawa Pass what is the episode it appear Jayvees: Episode 9 Kuan: We are now counting from Episode 9 to 12 and for the players good luck and thank. Steve: We finally identified three persons and you will find out next week. 'Part 3' Steve: Now we are return to this talk for the long time. Kuan: Kuan... can we discuss about some truths there? Steve: Yes Kuan: Steve, discuss about Pala Iot Legends Steve: Mante Legends planned about The betrayal of Pala Iot Legends and The revival of Pala Iot Legends similarity about and I tell you the whole truth. So if you are the student of MonCast please listen if you're not MonCast student like Jayvees (lol). Please don't tell to your schoolmates okay. Jayvees:... Okay go Steve: When Adjaua was going to our school to enroll he saw crowd of many people also he heard "PALAIOT" that was all people laughing but the rumors are true. Adjaua confront the mysterious tall man that is Kitanosawa Legends and Bragas Legends I think. Jayvees: That was I planned although that Steve is witness about this for the real. Is this feature in the news? Steve: No, it's not in the news it just the chess legends' news i think Kuan: About this one why did he revived? Steve: Basically, Kitanosawa Legends plan to destroy his image to live again and there's another. He wants to fight Bragas Legends in the battle of Jawa Pass... Kuan: Hold it! Kuan! The Jawa Pass Steve: Yes Jayvees: Jawa Pass will be the location to battle with not the MonCast Steve: No! Jayvees please use MonCast in the location to those our schoolmates will proud of you, knowing you and detailed your heroic logic. Jayvees: Where's MonCast in this map aber. Kuan: MonCast was after Jawa Pass but Breath Bragas ahould not be there I think so this detail is conjecture so we will continue for last day of November for the spoilers. Steve: Okay, I have no objections Jayvees: Thank god I'm hungry do you want to eat with us the lunch? Kuan: Yes, so audience see you later? Category:Conversation